Love You
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Right then, silhouetted by moonlight and wrapped in beauty, she was everything he wanted. It didn't matter what anyone thought, not even his father. The teachings, what were they? Not his beliefs. She was all he needed...


**Note: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the song, _Make me love you, _by Jessica Andrews… **

**IMPORTANT: This is in Draco's point of View… but the songs in a girls POV… please ignore… **

**                                                _Make Me Love You_**

****

****

_There's moonlight on the trees_

_Painting silver on the leaves_

The moonlight cascaded down onto the leaves, like silver rivers from the sky. Flowing down onto the ground, lighting up the path to the lake. Each star reflected in the shinning pool, so it was like they had fallen, to shine from the ground instead of the heavens. 

The lone figure meandered down the grass to its edge, to stand staring into its beautiful depths. He seems so solitary… as if everyone had forgotten him. Though, perhaps, not everyone… just _someone… _

The moonlight shone like blue ice in his pale grey eyes when he tilted his head back to look into the night sky. His eyes scanned over the trees and the picturesque landscape.

_It's so beautiful out here_

_I had to stop and stare_

_That's unusual for me_

Draco seemed entranced by the magic of it all. His eyes watching the way the leaves fluttered ever so slightly in the breeze, causing the moonlight to twinkle. He quickly drew his eyes away when he noticed the un-Draco like behavior. 

Chiding himself, he collapsed to the soft, lush grass. Had she really changed him that much? 

_I had a happy heart of stone_

Plucking a strip of grass, he began to pull it apart as his analyzed his thoughts. It had been just a normal evening, he was torturing a few Gryffindor first years, his cronies to back him up, and all had been perfect. To go even farther, be even braver; he would say all had been _wonderful. An absolutely faultless day. _

And then she came along… 

Her hair in its usually first week of school disarray, but robes wonderful straight, prime. Overweight back pack slung over one shoulder, filled to the brim, so that the zipper won't close. Her scowl was in place; as if she could smell that he was brewing trouble even from around the corner. 

She stormed up, her fury buzzing around them all. And she slapped him, not like the first time… no. This was different… he could see her chocolate orbs, the way they radiated anger, her flushed cheeks, the tiny wisps brushing in front of her face. 

Of course the slap was followed up by a severe berating which kind of destroyed the mood. 

_No voice to answer but my own_

She began to unravel his teachings, change his heart, and correct his misinterpretations about Mudbloods all in the week that followed. She began to set him straight, lead him down the right path… 

She began to push… 

Began to make him fall… 

_Now I want more from the night_

_Since you waltzed into my life_

_You couldn't leave well enough alone_

It was as if everything was more alive… and he had no idea why. Being  seventeen and all, he had never felt this way… not for another person… not for someone he barely knew in that was… but he was… 

Wanting… 

Wanting so completely… so strangely… 

And it was so unlike him, he knew. 

He couldn't even begin to think what his _father would say when he found out that he had a crush, a simple boys crush, _but _on a Mudblood. His father would die. Punish him thoroughly; try to beat the feelings out of him… _

He didn't think it would work… not this time. Or Draco thought, _he would have welcomed it himself. Even despite the pain. _

After all, Lucius didn't know what it was like to feel this for a Mudblood. Feel this for a person he had been taught to hate. 

_Why of all the people in this world_

_Did you set your sights and single out this girl?_

Draco rested his head on his knees. Why did growing up, changing… why did it all have to be so confusing. Why were these feelings, these emotions taking over him? 

It was aggravating, agitating. How could some one he hated for so long completely grip his heart in such a short amount of time? 

And… _Why was he even thinking about this? _

Why didn't he banish the thoughts just as soon as they came…? 

_Oh… why did you have to go_

_And make me love you?_

_Why did you have to go and make me_

_Why did you have to go and make me_

_Love you?_

Shaking his head, he rose to his feet. He would push them out of his mind. Never again would he think about Hermione in that dreamy sense of loss…Not that he ever should have in the beginning. 

He began his trek across the long path back to the school. Under the moonlight sky, across the dew-laden grass… lost in thought. He barely caught the shadow movement, barely noticed that he wasn't the only person who decided to take a walk at midnight. 

He couldn't see the person. Couldn't tell whether it was male or female. Not for a while, but as he sank into the shadows, the figure emerged. It was that moment, that second… when all doubts fell away… 

_In an instant sweet and strange_

_Everything about me changed_

Moonlight silhouetted the figure, like it did everything else. Wrapping its silvery strands around the form, engulfing it in light. The figure was obviously Hermione, the one woman he had been debating about mentally. 

Watching her move swiftly through the moon's rays, she was beautiful. A serene face, peaceful, one he had never seen or never been directed at him. It didn't matter that he was pure-blood and she wasn't. It didn't matter what his father thought… Not even what he had been taught all his life was any care of his. It all seemed… asinine in the face of these feelings. 

_Whether I want it to or not_

_I come to you with all I've got_

Draco followed silently behind her, watching her amble down to the shore, just where he had been only moments before. With no intention on talking to her, Draco settled himself into the shadows of the elm next to the lake, not far from where she had plopped herself. 

Accidentally, he rustled a few leaves, causing them to make the dry sound of dead leaves brushing together.

Hermione whipped her head to the side, trying to adjust her eyes to the shadows. "Who's there?" 

Draco thought about hiding in the brush, not facing her and confronting all his thoughts. But, that was so unlike him… 

He walked into the light, confident, sure of himself and he heard her gasp. Inwardly that caused him to flinch, on the outside he stayed calm. His inner battle did not show on his face or in his gestures. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, as if the harsh day had drained her of all her strength. 

"Last time I checked, this was free to any students who wished to come here," Draco crossed his arms over his chest. 

_And I'll never be the same_

_Why out of all the people in this world_

_Why did you set your sights and single_

_Out this girl?_

"Draco, honestly, I don't want this." She let out a defeated sigh and relaxed her head on her knees. 

"Okay, truce?" 

"What?" Hermione's head jerked up toward him, eyes widening. 

Draco smiled softly.

_Oh...why did you have to go and_

_Make me love you_

_Why'd you have to go and make me_

_Why'd you have to go and make me_

_Love you_

Her look of absolute shock amused him. "I don't want to fight any more either. Not with you," He crossed the grass to her side, lowering himself next to her. 

"Really? You won't call me names anymore or torment my friends?" Hermione watched him closely, looking for any sign of a lie. 

"No I won't call you names, but I can't guarantee that I won't torture Potter and Weasley. In my blood, after all." 

_Maybe this is just a dream_

_or maybe this was meant to be_

Maybe he was imagining it. He didn't know, but as he talked civilly to Hermione for the first time in his life… He didn't care. He enjoyed the sound of her voice, her laugh. Amazed that he could cause such a lovely sound. It was beautiful, just like her. 

Draco didn't know the reason for his feeling, but he didn't question. He just watched and enjoyed the sweet presence of her… 

It didn't occur to him… 

Not at any time during the night… 

That these feelings could evolve… 

It didn't occur to him that he could…

Love… 

_I pinch myself and wonder why…_

**Note: I know this seems a little out of character… but how do we know what a seventeen year old Draco with a crush would act like, so I improvise… and it's fiction people. **

**I wrote this story, just so I could get over the agony of _not _writing. I have to write… It's what I do… and it just sucks that my two biggest genres are Romance and Angst… and I couldn't find an idea for angst… maybe I need to branch out… lol… maybe I'll try sometime… **


End file.
